


La revue des Serpentard

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (na), (oui je trouve qu'elles valent un tag), Briséis Blishwick, Elena Rosier, Gen, Poudlard, Serpentard, et beaucoup d'autres personnages, mais version ado, ragots de la société sang-pur, tous inventés ou presque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine
Summary: A la Cour des Serpentard, il est très important de connaitre sa place - et celle des autres. Alors, Briséis observe et cherche la faille...





	La revue des Serpentard

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du fof, sur le thème « sensible ». Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits ou sur le fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message ! Cross posté avec fanfiction.net.
> 
> Comme les autres OS, celui-ci existe dans l'univers "Aux âmes bien nées", et peut se lire parallèlement au premier chapitre.

\- Au moins, moi, je sais qui est mon grand-père !

Scipio s'empourpre et tourne les talons, tandis que Briséis savoure sa victoire. Assise à côté d'elle, Elena baisse la tête vers ses devoirs avec un petit sourire, et son amie se redresse, laissant ses yeux errer sur les alentours où tout le monde évite son regard. Ils connaissent tous la langue acérée de Briséis Blishwick, et personne ne prend la peine de défendre Scipio Burke, mais elle préfère s'en assurer.

Le visage toujours tourné vers Scipio, elle le voit rejoindre une table, plus loin, qui rassemble certains de ses camarades de classe. Rogue est un Né-Moldu, mais sa mère est une Prince, la cousine de Lavinia Rosier, la mère d'Evan… et d'Elena, sa meilleure amie. Dippet, leur attrapeuse, est une descendante de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et partage avec lui une certaine propension à parler sans réfléchir.

Patel, qui rentre à l'instant, est un Né-Moldu aussi, et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui agace tout le monde. Et particulièrement Travers, qui aurait bien voulu du poste. Mais Joan Forbes, qui travaille près de la cheminée, a préféré l'indien. La rumeur n'a pas décidé si c'est parce qu'elle est sortie avec l'un, ou l'autre, ou par solidarité anti-blancs, mais en tout cas, elle affirme que ce n'est pas parce que Patel est bon et efficace, là où Travers est juste brutal.

La rumeur dit souvent des conneries.

A la table de Forbes, il y a aussi Mia Montague et Herman Bulstrode, les fiancés. Ils discutent à voix basse, et n'ont pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Sans doute en train de se disputer, encore. Peut-être même au sujet d'Alice Murphy, la Gryffondor qui semble attirer toute la haine dont cette pauvre Montague est capable. Hier, Bulstrode a accusé Montague, devant tout le monde, de l'épouser par dépit.

C'est vrai, bien sûr. Mais enfin, il n'est pas censé le dire à haute voix.

Descendant du dortoir, Black, le nez dans son livre, comme souvent. Entre son frère à Gryffondor et sa cousine qui a épousé un Né-Moldu, les arguments contre lui sont trop faciles – mais rarement utilisés. Black n'est pas vraiment le genre à chercher la confrontation - en tout cas, pas avec elle. Parfois, Briséis se dit qu'il sait à peine qu'elle existe, et cela lui donne envie de lui rentrer dedans. Juste pour voir. Mais sa mère lui en voudrait.

Derrière lui dans l'escalier, Mulciber, qui rejoint Avery, son cousin germain – des deux côtés. Les deux garçons sont inséparables et violents, facilement énervés. Surtout quand les Gryffondor sont dans les parages. Ou quand on parle de Dick Avery, leur grand-père, envoyé en prison dix ans auparavant.

A leur table, Edgecombe. C'est un Sang-Mêlé, et il est beaucoup plus brillant que ses deux camarades, ce qui les rend agressifs. Qu'il leur soit lié, même de très loin (sa mère est une Nott) ne rend la situation que plus difficile. Et de fait, les cousins ne semblent guère apprécier les conseils qu'il est en train de leur prodiguer. En voilà un qui doit utiliser des sortilèges de protection avant de dormir, la nuit…

Le bruit de livres violemment posés sur la table devant elle la fait sursauter, et elle regarde Jane et Victoria s'installer avec elles. Elle pose les yeux sur le devoir d'astronomie qu'elle est censée finir, et pousse un soupir. En face d'elle, Jane a sorti le livre de sortilèges et se plaint du professeur Flitwick.

Jane Fawley… Fawley, comme sa mère, Elina, quittée par leur Né-Moldu de père après trois gamines, et rejetée par son frère pour ce mariage inacceptable pour une Sang-Pur de grande famille. Parce que c'est tout ce qui compte, parfois, le nom qu'on porte et celui qu'on épouse, et tant pis pour le reste, pour l'argent, pour l'amour…

Plissant les lèvres, Briséis se redresse. Ils ont tous un point sensible, de toute façon. C'est sa tante qui le lui a dit. Il suffit de le connaitre. Ne pas se laisser faire. Et d'appuyer quand il le faut.


End file.
